Belonging
by Kayren Serysseth
Summary: Después de pasar un susto, Sherlock tiene que estar cerca de John.


**Disclaimer:** Sherlock es propiedad de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y SACD. La historia es obra de la linda AGirloftheSouth, cuento con su autorización para traducir.

* * *

**Belonging**

—No me gusta cuando no sé dónde estás. —Sherlock susurra en el cuello de John, con su brazo y pierna derechos abrazando al doctor. Es verano y hace mucho calor en el piso como para estar más cerca, pero Sherlock tiene que luchar contra la tentación de apretujar a John para comprobar, otra vez, que está a salvo, en casa y en la cama.

—Estoy bien. —John vuelve la cabeza y besa los rizos de Sherlock—. No estaba cerca del coche cuando ex-

—Irrelevante —interrumpe—, yo creía que estabas ahí, justo donde te dejé. Mi preocupación no se basa en mi comprensión retrospectiva, ahora clara y racional. El coche explotó en el área inmediata donde te había visto la última vez y donde todavía esperaba que estuvieras. La evidencia inicial indica claramente que habías muerto al instante. —John coloca otro beso en el lío de rizos—. Me tomó casi 48 segundos determinar que no habías sido herido en la explosión y luego, el alivio fue moderado cuando me di cuenta que no sabía tu ubicación. —Sherlock presiona a John a pesar del calor—. Repito, no me gusta cuando no sé dónde estás.

John se traga una sonrisa, Sherlock no apreciaría que sonriera, ha aprendido a elegir sus batallas con el detective y le concederá esta.

—Me disculpo por tratar de menospreciar tu preocupación. —Su voz es tranquila mientras sus labios rozan la frente de Sherlock—. Lamento haberte preocupado y no avisarte que ya no estábamos ahí. No había manera en que supiera que él había plantado explosivos. Y si te sirve de consuelo, yo estaba desesperado cuando escuché la explosión.

Sherlock asiente con la cabeza, aceptando las palabras de John como un hecho. No va a señalar que él había estado en la siguiente cuadra, detrás del edificio, John sabía que Sherlock, obviamente, no había estado en peligro. Pero eso era irrelevante, había aprendido hace tiempo que las emociones del médico rara vez eran racionales.

Está empezando a aceptar que John —bueno, honesto y genuino John— lo ama. Que él, un hombre de gran inteligencia y moral cuestionable, es digno de ser amado. Sabe que es debido a este amor que John está intranquilo por su bienestar constantemente, no sólo en los casos, por eso Sherlock siempre se preocupa de notificar a John de sus actividades, su ubicación y sus planes, y John hace lo mismo por lo general.

Cierra los ojos y esconde la cara en la almohada de John. Todavía puede oír la explosión y sentir temblar el edificio. Había estado en el proceso de romper una ventana pero se detuvo en seco. Comenzó a correr, inconsciente de ello, cuando llegó dedujo rápidamente que debió haber sido el Volvo antes que todos sus pensamientos y su capacidad cerebral se centraran exclusivamente en John.

—Deja de pensar en eso —dice John, llamando la atención del detective de vuelta al dormitorio y al increíblemente tibio y acogedor cuerpo a su lado.

El detective mira el trazo que su dedo hace en el pecho de John, identifica el patrón casi de inmediato y deja escapar un gemido.

— ¿Siempre hago esto? —pregunta. No había sido consciente hasta que John señaló hace un mes que sus aleatorios trazos post-coitales no eran tan aleatorios.

—Por lo general. —Hay una sonrisa en el rostro del médico y Sherlock puede imaginar su cara con claridad. Un saciado John.

Siente sus mejillas enrojecer. Es vergonzoso y si John fuera cualquier otro, estaría enojado. No le gusta cuando su cerebro hace cosas sin su consentimiento, ni siquiera algo como esto, ni siquiera tratándose de John.

— ¿Qué escribí? —De mala gana detiene el movimiento de su dedo. Se atrapó a sí mismo en medio de escribir su nombre en el pecho de John y lucha contra la imperiosa necesidad de terminarlo.

—Nada inusual, 'Mío' y 'Sherlock', me gusta particularmente cuando añades el 'de'*. —El doctor deja escapar una pequeña risa. Sherlock gruñe y mueve su rostro para ocultarlo en la almohada de John, pero él lo toma por la barbilla y sus miradas se cruzan—. No te lo hubiera dicho si hubiera sabido que te molestaría tanto. Era en serio lo que dije esa noche, amo que lo hagas, amo que lo digas inconscientemente, te amo.

Sherlock quiere mirar hacia otro lado, ocultarse, pero no lo hace.

—También te amo —susurra. Nunca deja que John lo diga sin contestarle. Al principio, su investigación en internet determinó que era el procedimiento correcto, ahora sólo le gusta decirlo, y todavía más escucharlo.

—Estoy aquí y soy tuyo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —John pregunta.

Sherlock asiente, lo sabe. No siempre lo entiende. Está seguro que no lo merece. Pero lo sabe.

— ¿Y tú sabes que el sentimiento es recíproco, verdad?

Una enorme sonrisa cruza el rostro de John y Sherlock siente algo tibio establecerse en su pecho. Asocia la emoción únicamente con John, porque nunca lo había sentido antes de que el doctor llegara a su vida.

—Por supuesto. —John responde. Sigue sosteniendo la barbilla de Sherlock y se inclina para depositar un beso en los labios del detective. Sus bocas se unen un largo y dulce momento antes de retirarse.

Sherlock tira a John de nuevo junto a él y a pesar del calor, del sudor que cubre sus cuerpos y de estar incomodo, John se relaja y se prepara para dormir. No va a protestar y ciertamente, durante todo el tiempo que Sherlock lo envuelva, nunca lo hará.

* * *

*N. de T. El original dice "_I particularly like it when you do the apostrophe" _ y se refiere que Sherlock escribe _Sherlock's_, lo que lo convierte en posesivo y se traduce como "de Sherlock". No encontré una manera en que quedara mejor.


End file.
